Behind Their Backs
by tojo1973
Summary: Lucky is frisky, Sam is willing, Elizabeth is feeling guilty, and Jason gets some time with his son.  What could possibly happen?  LiasonSucky
1. Chapter 1

I've gotten the bug again! LOL. I don't know how long this will be, but I got to thinking about possible scenarios and this popped into my head. As always feedback is encouraged and appreciated.

Lucky walked into Jakes, anger marring his facial features. He was tense and he needed to relax. Opting for a bar instead of scoring pills, he sat on a stood and slammed his hand on the bar, getting Coleman's attention.

"Get me a beer, and keep them coming."

Coleman bowed sarcastically at his command.

"Whatever you say Officer Spencer."

He popped the cap off the bottle and handed it to Lucky, who ripped it out of his hands.

"That's Detective Spencer."

Coleman shrugged and walked away, mumbling, "whatever."

Lucky took a long swig from the bottle and slammed it down. He was stressed, and tense, and it was all Elizabeth's fault.

It had been weeks since Jake was born. He understood she didn't want to do anything while she was pregnant. He understood that they couldn't really do anything for a while after his birth because of the complications, he even understood when she turned him down while Jake was missing. But it had been months. He hadn't gotten any since Maxie. He needed release and his wife had turned into a cold fish.

He couldn't understand what her problem was. Just because he again questioned her about her "friendship" with that thug Morgan. She just wouldn't stop putting his son in danger, and he was simply pointing out that she should be a better parent and consider her actions. That is no cause to deny him sex, in his eyes.

He shook his head and took another swig of his beer. He had hoped that the alcohol would relax him enough so he'd not think about it. He knew it would take more than one, however.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who needs a belt tonight."

He recognized her voice and groaned. The last thing he needed was Jason's ex-floozy whining in his ear.

"Go away, Sam. I don't need your crap tonight."

She sat down in the stool right next to him.

"Oh now Lucky, don't be that way. I thought we were friends." She almost fell of the chair, obviously already drunk and sloppy.

Lucky chuckled and shook his head looking at her.

"You are blitzed."

Sam nodded, closing her eyes.

"Yeah..yeah I am. And you know what, I plan on getting even more blitzed. Care to join me?"

Lucky shook his head.

"Go have your pity party some place else."

She put on a fake hurt look on her face, throwing her arm over his shoulder.

"Now, now Lucky. Don't get all nasty with me. So what brings you here tonight, huh? Tired of the Perfect Princess at home?"

He stiffened. "Listen Sam, I don't know what your problem is tonight, but I'm not interested. Don't think I don't know about you keeping what you knew about Jake's kidnapping to yourself. My son was taken and you did nothing!"

"Oh please, Lucky. He was brought back, wasn't he? That's right, Jason saved the day. Once again, Jason saved the day for Elizabeth." She rolled her eyes bitterly.

He looked down at his beer before taking a sip, speaking low.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

She looked over at him, noticing his tense mood.

"What's the matter, huh? I thought you'd be home celebrating that your little family is all back together. Or even better, a private celebration with your precious Elizabeth." She spoke his wife's name as though it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Seems Elizabeth isn't in the mood for that kind of celebrating." He didn't know why he was confiding such a thing to her, but he needed to vent.

Sam put her hand to her heart, "You mean Elizabeth didn't want to make love to her husband? What, the sheets weren't silky enough for her perfect bottom?"

Lucky shrugged, "She said it wasn't the right time."

"Wasn't the right time? What the hell is wrong with that chick? She has a stud like you in her stable, and she's not saddling up?!"

Lucky squirmed in his seat. He was getting uncomfortable and yet strangely aroused by Sam's behavior. It unnerved him a bit.

"Yeah, listen, I don't want to talk about this, especially with you, so how about you just leave me alone?"

He turned back to his beer and swallowed the rest of the bottle, calling for Coleman to get him a fresh one.

Sam's arm never left his shoulders, and she brought her other arm around the front of him, clasping her hands together behind his neck. Sliding in front of his stool, she leaned in close to him, bending over slightly, giving Lucky a front-row seat to her cleavage.

"Now, now Lucky. Don't be that way. I think we can help each other."

Her voice was low and seductive, and she pressed her chest into his, her breathe hot against his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

She grinned saucily. "Well I'm lonely. You are in need of some contact," she shrugged and moved her lips to his ear and whispered breathily, "let's try to rectify that together." She nipped his earlobe softly.

Lucky swallowed a lump in his throat and closed his eyes, willing himself to stay in control, but felt it slipping. This woman knew how to work her wiles, and he felt as though his pants shrunk two sizes in just that moment.

"S-Sam stop."

He tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge, moving her hands down his shoulders and arms, moving them to his thighs, slowly rubbing them up and down, her thumbs grazing his groin.

She looked up at him, licking her lips, looking at his as though she was starving and found her meal.

"Come on, Lucky. You know how much fun it'll be." She leaned in and nipped his lower lip softly.

He groaned, his body giving into her, his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her tight against his body, her stomach feeling the effect she had on him. He crushed his lips against hers in a brutal kiss, his other hand wrapped in her hair, pulling tightly as tongues, teeth, and lips mating hungrily. When they finally pulled apart, both were panting, arousal gleaming in their eyes.

Lucky reached into his pocket a pulled out a small wad of bills, throwing a few on top of the bar. He stood up and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her roughly out of the bar.

When they made it outside, he turned to face her again, kissing her hungrily.

"Where are you staying?" He ground out, his lips moving down her jaw to her neck.

Sam groaned, holding his head against her.

"My new place is about 5 minutes away if we drive."

Lucky looked up from gnawing at her neck, breathing heavy, his eyes glazed.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand again, pulling her toward his car.

Elizabeth walked off the elevators at Harborview Towers, holding Cam's hand and pushing Jake's stroller at the same time. She pressed the doorbell, then bent down to talk to her oldest son.

"Cam, we're just going to be here a little while. You remember Jason right? We're just going to see how he's doing, alright?"

"Okay Mommy."

She smiled at her little boy. She heard the door open and she stood up, coming face to face with Jason.

She smiled nervously.

"Hi. I hope you aren't busy. I wanted to see how you were doing. You just got out of Pentonville, and I thought you might want some company. Is it okay?"

He smiled softly. She was rambling again. He thought it sounded beautiful.

He moved out of the way and shook his head, ushering them inside.

"Of course, of course it's fine." He watched as she pushed the stroller inside, Cameron following right behind her.

He closed the door and met them by the couch, crouching down to talk to CAm.

"Hey buddy, how you doin? Excited to have Jake back home?"

The shy little boy smiled and nodded, slapping Jason's hand when he softly asked for five.

Elizabeth smiled at the scene. She loved that Jason always made Cameron feel important.

He stood back up and leaned over the stroller. He smiled softly at Jake, who was sleeping soundly in his carrier.

"Wow, he's gotten so big."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I can't believe it myself. Everytime I turn around, he just seems to be growing and growing."

He looked up at her, noticing her smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He cleared his throat, and motioned to the couch.

They sat back and got comfortable.

"Thank you for this, Elizabeth. I appreciate you bringing them over to see me." _You're so beautiful._ His thoughts were getting away from him, but he couldn't help it. She looked beautiful, and after realizing his true feelings for her, it was hard to keep his feelings in check.

She looked down at Cameron, who was busy with his motorcycle on the table.

"I want to make sure that you spend as much time with Jake as possible. I know that it'll be difficult, but I thought we could set up meetings. It might be difficult because me and Cam would always be there with him, but-"

He reached over and grabbed her hand, causing her eyes to meet his.

"That sounds great. I would really like that."

Her stomach fluttered, as it always did when she looked into his eyes. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, but she also knew she couldn't keep Jason permanently away from his son. He may not want her the way she wanted and loved him, but she can at least give him time with his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat back on a bench, Jake's stroller pushed up against her, and Cam wiggling in her lap. The little boy was so excited. Since she had the day off, she thought it was a great idea to take the boys to the carnival in Benton, which is a neighboring town to Port Charles. What was even better, she could invite Jason to join them, because it was far enough where they were pretty sure no one they knew would see them and report back to Lucky. She was anxiously awaiting his arrival. The past few weeks had been wonderful. Every spare moment she had, she brought the boys to see Jason. To watch him with his son always brought tears to her eyes. But it wasn't just him with Jake, it was how he always included Cam and made him feel just as important. The two had bonded, and normally Elizabeth would be worried about Cam telling Lucky about his outings with "Mr. Jason," but she really didn't have to worry about that, she thought bitterly. Lucky had been scarcely home lately, and barely said two words to the boy who was supposed to be his son too.

All Lucky cared about anymore was Jake. He was paranoid about everyone and anyone who came near him. His accusations toward her were just getting worse too. He would criticize her parenting skills non-stop. It was heartbreaking at first, but she soon grew to not care so much. At least he had stopped asking for sex. She didn't know why, but after the last time he tried to butter her up and she turned him down flat, he stopped asking.

It was a cold existance for her, but she was bound and determined to make it work. She promised Jason, and she knew she loved him enough to fulfill that promise. She knew Jason would take care of her and the boys, but she didn't want him out of obligation, she wanted him to want her, body and soul, the way she wanted him. For now, she would settle with secret meetings with him and the boys. The thought of spending the day where no one knew them brought a smile to her face. To any on-looker, they were just a family enjoying the day. That was her secret wish: to be a family with Jake, Cam and Jason. For now, this would have to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of motorcycle boots on the pathway. She looked up into the shining eyes of Jason and smiled. He looked just as excited as Cam, she mused.

Once Cam saw him he slid off his mother's lap and ran full speed toward Jason.

"Mr. Jason! Mr. Jason! You're here!"

Jason smiled and crouched down, holding his arms out as the boy ran into them. He picked him up and twirled him around, making the boy giggle. When he stopped, he rested the boy on his hip, holding him tightly.

"Hey buddy. You taking care of Mommy and Jake?"

Cam nodded proudly. Jason had told him once that since Cam was the big brother, it was his job to look out for both Mommy and his baby brother, and since Mr. Jason said it, Cam took his job very seriously.

"Well it looks like you're doing a great job." He walked over to the bench with Cam in his arms, bending down to kiss the sleeping infant on the head.

"Hey there little man," he whispered softly at the baby. He moved his head and kissed Elizabeth softly on the cheek. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help himself. Spending the day with them, out in the open meant so much to him, even if it was in another town and they probably wouldn't see anyone they knew. Just the thought of doing something a real family would do together, touched him.

He stood straight as she got up, a slight blush covering her cheeks. They stood face to face, and he slipped a stray hair behind her ear, unable to keep himself from touching her.

"Thank you for inviting me, Elizabeth."

His voice was a soft whisper, the way he always spoke to her, and it always brought warmth to her body.

She smiled nervously, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Jason you've thanked me enough. Believe me, it's not nearly enough of what you deserve. So what do you say we dispense with the thank you's, and just have a great day?" She grinned up at him.

He smirked softly and nodded.

"Let's go."

He let Cam down and took the young boy's hand, then pushed Jake with the other hand. Elizabeth, feeling bold just then, decided that for one day, she can let herself enjoy this family, slid her arm around the one Jason was using to push the stroller and stood close. He looked down at her arm, then up at her, smiling.

To both of them, it felt right.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a long towel. Her hair was wet and dripping down her back as she ran for the door, opening it to find Lucky on the other side, leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face. She smiled slyly.

"Why Detective? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He stood up straight and grinned.

"Well Ms. McCall, I need to ask you a few questions regarding an incident last night."

Deciding to play along, she opened the door wider, stepping aside to let him in.

"Anything to do my civic duty, Detective."

She watched as he walked into her apartment, her eyes moving up and down his body. Closing the door she turned around in time to have him press himself tightly against her, her body pressed against the door. She moaned softly, her hands spread out on his chest. His lips were already working on her neck, licking and nipping ferociously at her. Her hands pulled the shirt out of the top of his pants, moaning his name softly.

"Damn, it's been too long," Lucky groaned

"Mmm, it was just last night, baby." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, nipping his bottom lip.

"The more I have you, the more I want you." Lucky carried her to the couch, unceremoniously dropping her on it, then covering her body with his own, kissing her passionately.

Pulling away slightly, her breathing labored. She ran a hand over his back.

"Show me," Sam whispered.

She ripped his shirt open, causing buttons to fly across the room.

They had been going at like this for weeks. What was supposed to be a one-time thing, turned into a full-fledged affair. She had no idea what bull he was feeding Elizabeth, and frankly she didn't care. This was the sweetest revenge, sleeping with her enemy's husband, the bitch who caused her world to fall apart. And to make things even better, he seemed to be addicted to it now. She had in in her clutches. She was biding her time, waiting for the right moment to drop the bomb on him that Jake isn't his son. She wanted him totally dependent on her and what she could do for him first though. Just a little while longer and she could sit back and watch Saintly Elizabeth's world crash around her. Sam was sure Jason didn't want the bitch, and after this, she'd be nothing but alone.

She grinned and held his face in her hands, grinding her lips hungrily against his. Yes, it was all coming together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was at his desk in the penthouse, going over some invoices from the warehouse. There seemed to be a lot of work to be done, but he just couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand. His thoughts kept drifting to his family: Jake, Cameron, and Elizabeth. He couldn't believe how happy he was. Even though they met in secret and they couldn't tell anyone, everytime they were all together was what made him get through each day. Most times they would meet at the studio, where Jason would read to the boys or he and Cam would play with the toy motorcycles.

He thought about his son, and how he was watching him grow. From the first time Elizabeth brought him and Cameron over to see him to now, his son had grown so much. He was so glad he was able to watch as Jake was getting more alert, he was giggling and laughing. He noticed how calm he was in Elizabeth's arms, and how he would look up at Jason whenever he held him and smiled.

Jason smiled at the memory of Cameron. The little boy had stolen his heart, and Jason loved him as if he were his own. Cameron was shy around him at first, but they quickly bonded, and Jason couldn't imagine his life without both of his boys in it. That's how he thought of both Cameron and Jake: his sons.

He was worried about Elizabeth. She never talked about Lucky or her marraige, and at first, Jason was alright with that. The less he heard about her life with him, the better Jason felt. Lately, however, he noticed a sadness in her eyes. He never pushed her to say anything, but the more he saw her, the more he yearned to know what was going on.

The thought of the four of them together brought warmth to Jason. The time they spent at the carnival was one of the best times he ever remembered having. They were free and open with each other. They laughed and joked. He would push Jake's stroller, and have Cam on his shoulders. He would hold Elizabeth's hand. It was perfect.

He cherished every memory they had made, and would continue to do so. It was small stolen pieces of time, but he would hold on to them with everything he had. What he wouldn't give to have them with him everyday, living and loving for everyone to see. And he did love them; all of them.

He thought his feelings for Elizabeth were gone after she walked out on him all those years ago. He thought what he felt for her was that of a friend. He realized weeks ago, even before he went to Pentonville, that just wasn't the truth. The truth was he was in love with her, and probably always has been. He'd been so busy making sure she was safe from his life that he buried his feelings and tried to move on. He tried with Courtney, but it didn't work. She never quite fit. He tried with Sam, and he actually thought it worked, but it failed miserably. Sam and Courtney didn't hold a candle in his eyes to Elizabeth. She set the standard and every other woman he knew just fell short.

He would never voice his feelings to her, however. She was married to Lucky. She chose Lucky, again. He had to respect that. He was just thankful of anytime she was able to steal away with the boys for their visits. For now, it would have to do.

Elizabeth was sprawled out on the couch, taking advantage of the boys taking their naps with one of her own. She had just come off shift and hurridly picked the boys up from daycare and brought them home, only to be bombarded with laundry and dishes. Jake was hungry, as was Cam and both boys needed to be fed. After three hours of cleaning and feeding, the house was finally quiet.

Not five minutes after laying back on the couch, she was startled awake by the door slamming. She quickly shot up and gasped, holding her chest in fright. Seeing it was Lucky, she breathed a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Lucky, you scared me."

He shrugged non-chalantly.

"Maybe if you weren't lounging around and actually getting stuff done, I wouldn't have scared you."

She looked at him incredulously. She could not believe he had the nerve to say that. She closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to stay calm before speaking to him.

"I just finished some housework and the boys finally went down for their naps, so I decided to rest."

"Whatever. Listen I just came home to pick up some clean clothes. I have another stakeout."

Elizabeth nodded, her arms wrapped around her middle. He was rarely home anymore. She would only see him briefly and it was normally the same conversation.

"I just put your laundry away upstairs."

Without another word, he bound up the stairs noisily. She closed her eyes again, slowly sitting back on the couch, a tear falling from her eye.

She didn't know what had happened to her life. She was supposed to be happy. This was a very hollow existence for her.

_You have no one to blame but yourself. You chose Lucky. You wanted him to be the father of your children. You had your chance to get out and you didn't take it. You promised Jason, now it's time for you to suck it up and fulfill that promise!_

And she would. She would continue living this way because it was what she had promised the man who had given up so much for her; the man she loved with her entire being. For him, she would live through this.

Jake's crying brought her out of her thoughts. She looked upstairs and watched as Lucky came bounding down with the baby squirming, crying.

"Damn, what the hell is the matter with him? He's so cranky."

Elizabeth immediately ran up to Lucky, extracting the upset baby from his arms.

"He was sleeping Lucky. How do you think he would act after you wake him up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to spend a minute with him before I had to go! I have a right to say hello to my son, Elizabeth! Maybe he's cranky because you keep dragging him everywhere, putting him in contact with dangerous people!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation again.

"Lucky, I'm not doing this again. Just go to work. Did you say goodbye to Cam, too?"

Lucky shook his head.

"No, I didn't want to wake him up. I'll see him whenever."

The indifference in his tone when he spoke of her oldest son tore at her. She turned away from him, Jake finally calming down some in her arms.

"Fine. When will you be home."

"When I get a break. I'll call you."

She nodded, her eyes focused on the fireplace. She would not give him the satisfaction of her tears. She refused.

"Be careful, then."

He nodded, grabbing his bag of clean clothes, and left, saying nothing.

She let the tears flow as soon as the door closed. She didn't know how much longer she could do this.

"For Jason. For Jason," she chanted, knowing that it would give her some more strength to continue with this sham.

Once she calmed herself, she sat back on the couch, Jake resting his head on her shoulder.

"What do you say we call your Daddy and see how he's doing? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a quick visit. I know I need it."

She stood back up and quickly made her way over to the phone.

Jason ran down the stairs, picking up his keys off the desk before opening the door, only to be stopped by his ringing phone.

Swearing under his breath, he wondered who could be bothering him now. He was supposed to be meeting Elizabeth and the boys at the studio.

He flipped the phone open and answered.

"What?!"

"Mr. Morgan, it's Marco."

"What's going on?"

"Well, you told me to let you know if anything unusual was going on. She has a visitor."

"Okay, anyone I know?"

"Yes Mr. Morgan. It's Detective Spencer."

Jason's eyes creased in confusion. What would Lucky be doing over there?

"Um..there's more Sir."

Jason rolled his eyes. He was growing impatient.

"Well, what is it?"

"It seems he has been coming around a lot lately. And he doesn't leave for hours aftward. Sometimes he doesn't leave until early morning. And also...well I saw her at the door one time as he was leaving. She was wearing a robe that left very little to the imagination, and her hair was mussed. If you ask me Sir, he wasn't there on official police business."

Jason closed his eyes, trying to hold on to the anger that seeped through his body. Lucky, the man that had the family that rightly belonged to him, was right now with his ex-fiance. He was having an affair with the woman who saw Lucky's "son" being kidnapped and said nothing. He was cheating on his wife again! He had the one woman on this earth who meant everything to Jason, and he was having an affair with Sam?!

"Watch the building. I want a call as soon as he leaves, you got me?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jason slammed his phone closed, his anger causing his breathing to accelerate. He wanted to calm down before seeing Elizabeth and the boys. He didn't want to let on anything until he was absolutely sure it was what he thought it was.

If he was right, there would be no safe place for Lucky or Sam to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam turned on her side, her head moving to rest on Lucky's bare chest, only a sheet covering them. Both looked satisfied and sweaty. Lucky was tracing his finger up and down Sam's arm lazily, while she softly rubbed his chest.

She turned her head, resting her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lucky looked down at her, his eyes taking in her mussed hair, her kiss-induced swollen lips.

"What are we doing?"

Sam grinned and made circles with her finger around his nipple.

"If you don't know by now, then we have a big problem."

He grabbed her hand to stop it and held it to him.

"I'm serious, Sam. Why are you sleeping with me?"

Sam shrugged and leaned back on her hand, her elbow resting on the pillow next to him. Her head was close to him.

"Because it gives us both some satisfaction, some relief."

"That's it? That's all there is?"

"What more could it be?"

"I'm not sure."

Sam sat up, holding the sheet tight against her body, not looking at him.

"Do you want to stop?"

The thought shouldn't have bothered her, but somehow it did.

He sat up behind her, trailing kisses along her shoulders.

"I don't think I could if I tried."

Sam grinned and turned around, letting the sheet fall from her body. She straddled his lap.

"Good. Now shut up."

She pushed him down onto his back, pushing any thoughts aside that might interfere with her plan. She needed to stay detached. She had a feeling, however, that it wasn't going to be as easy to do that as she thought.

Jason was sitting on the floor of the studio, Jake straddling on of his legs as he held on to his sides, the baby's arms flailing as Jason gently bounced him. Cameron was driving his motorcycles around them, making engine noises with his mouth. Elizabeth looked up from her painting to watch the three. She noticed a distracted look on Jason's face, and got up to sit next to them on the couch.

"Jason, I'm sorry if I haven't been much help. I seem to have gotten the itch to paint lately. If you have something you need to do-"

"No, no. I'm fine, Elizabeth. I don't mind. I like being here with the boys. And it's good to see you painting again." She saw the sincerity of his words in his eyes and smiled.

"Then what's wrong? You seemed to be a million miles away."

Jason took in a long breath, not looking directly at her.

"It's nothing." He looked down at Jake, who was trying to fit two of his fingers in his mouth.

"Don't do that, Jason. Not with me. You can tell me."

Jason swallowed hard. He couldn't get his conversation with Marco out of his mind. The thought of Sam and Lucky together made his skin crawl. The fact that this man, who had everything in the world that Jason longed for, would betray his family, made him so angry. He couldn't shake the thoughts running around his head.

He didn't want to tell her. What if she didn't believe him. She had sided with Lucky in the past over him. What if this time isn't any different? She had a right to know, though.

Elizabeth's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Jason? Jason? Hey, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he stood up and walked over to the play pen, gently placing Jake down on his belly. He made sure Cameron was busy with his cars and motorcycles before sitting close to Elizabeth on the couch, facing her, taking his hands in his own.

"You know that I would never want to see you hurt, right?"

Elizabeth nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I got a call today from one of my guards. He was assigned to keep an eye on Sam, so if she started trouble, we'd be able to take care of it quickly."

"Jason, has she done something? What is she planning to do?" Fear flashed in her eyes, and Jason was quick to reassure her.

"No, no. As far as I know, she hasn't been planning anything radical."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back at him.

"So, what's the problem?"

He didn't know how to start. How could he tell her that her husband, the man she forgave for his mistakes a year before, was having an affair. And not with just anyone, his own ex-fiance?

"How are things with you and Lucky?"

She looked down and pulled her hands away, not expecting that question.

"He's working a lot, but I-I know he's doing it for us" Elizabeth avoided his gaze, knowing full-well he could tell when she is lying.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to lie to me."

She shot up from the couch and moved away from him.

"No, no, I'm not. I mean, everything is fine." She was shaking. She was scared that Jason would know her promise was blowing up in her face.

Jason got up and walked over to her as she looked out the window toward the docks.

"Marco told me that Lucky has been visiting Sam at her place frequently."

Elizabeth turned toward him, her eyes furrowed.

"What do you mean? Why would he go there? He knows about her involvement with Jake being taken, why would he even be associated with her?"

He hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Elizabeth, he stays for hours at a time, sometimes doesn't leave till early morning. I think that they might be-"

"No! Don't you finish that statement, Jason. He wouldn't do that to me, not again!" She realized her voice was getting loud, and looked over at Cam to make sure he was still occupied.

She moved closer to Jason, her voice shaky, but she kept it at a whisper.

"Do you have proof that they," she closed her eyes and wished she never had to say the rest, "that they have been together?"

Jason shrugged, his hand rubbing her arm up and down slowly.

"Marco said he saw her showing him out the door, and the way she was dressed, or undressed led him to believe that there was more going on than anyone knew."

Elizabeth was speechless. She knew that he was upset about her rejecting his advances, but to betray her again? With Sam, of all people? The thought made her stomach turn.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly.

He looked at her. She hadn't jumped to Lucky's defense, which was a relief to him. She was clearly upset, however, and that pain in her eyes felt like a stab to the chest. He hated when she hurt and would move heaven and earth to take that pain away. He loved this woman with all of his heart, and would do anything she wanted.

"Well, we need to know for sure before doing anything. I'm going to go over there and relieve Marco. I'll watch her apartment and see if I can get a better view inside. Not that I want to see that, but we need proof."

"I'm coming with you," was all she said to him. She walked to the back of the couch, her fingers digging into the fabric.

"What?"

She turned around and stood tall, her eyes with a determined look. He could see the tears threatening to spill, but also saw the steel in her eyes.

"I'm coming with you. I'll drop the boys off at my grams, and we'll both watch her apartment. I need to see it with my own eyes, Jason."

Her voice was pleading and he didn't think he could say no.

He nodded slowly.

"I'll call Marco. Make your arrangements with your grandmother. We will know everything we need to tonight."

Elizabeth nodded, not responding to him. Tonight she would know if the man she chose to be with was betraying her again. She would know if Jason's sacrifice was for nothing. She would know if she had made a horrific, terrible mistake. She would know that she gave up the man who truly holds her heart, for a man who has continually betrayed her.

The tears she fought so hard to keep in betrayed her, sliding down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason sat back in the folding chair he had been sitting in for the past two hours, and folded his arms. He had bribed the landlord of the building across the street from Sam's to let him borrow the empty apartment building on the fourth floor, just slightly higher than where Sam resided. The view gave them some access to inside the apartment. So far however, the lights in the living area were off, so they hadn't had much luck.

He looked over to where Elizabeth was sitting and sighed. She hadn't said much the past few hours, and he didn't push. He understood that she needed to process things on her own, and he would give her that space. He wished he could take all the pain away from her. He wished he could just take her, Cam and Jake away to Italy and forget about everyone and anyone that has ever hurt them. They were all he really needed anyway: his family. He felt closer to Monica and even Edward lately, but was willing to leave them behind. He loved Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan, but they weren't his family, not really. Emily even had her own family now, with Nikolas and Spencer. He would go in a minute if she gave him the word. But he knew she wouldn't go. She would stay and face this head-on.

Elizabeth looked out the window, over to the window Jason had pointed out was Sam's, and sighed. They hadn't seen anything yet, but it didn't make her feel any better. She had called the station looking for Lucky after Jason left the studio earlier. They said he wasn't on duty, and hadn't been for hours. She shook her head at her own stupidity. She should have seen it this time. She'd been ignoring it, however, because all she wanted to do was fulfill her promise. Well, as much as she didn't want to break her promise to Jason, this had to stop, and it would, on this night, if she had anything to say about it.

A light flicking on caught Jason's attention, and he quickly sat up, grabbing the binoculars at his feet and bringing them to his face. He adjusted the clarity in them, taking away any blur.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of her hair and placed her hand on Jason's arm, looking in the same direction as him.

"Do you see something?"

"The light just came on."

He moved his head slowly from left to right, trying to see as much as he could into the apartment. He shook his head softly.

"Nothing yet."

She nibbled on her lip as she kept switching her gaze from him to the window. After a few moments, she felt him tense under her arm.

"Jason, what is it?"

He moved the binoculars from his face and his head fell forward, shaking from left to right. His eyes were closed as he handed the binoculars over to her, which she accepted reluctantly. He didn't want her to see this, but knew that she needed to do this.

She slowly brought the binoculars up to her face and peered in. She moved it around slowly until two figures came into her view. There was Lucky, wet, with just a small towel draped low on his waist. Sam was in front of him, wet as well, wearing a barely-there bath robe and rubbing his chest with a towel. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him sloppily, biting his bottom lip. His hands snaked around her and pressed her tight against him, wrapping his fingers around her hair.

She stood up from the chair and dropped the binoculars. Something in that moment snapped in her. Something broke inside of her, and she suddenly felt lighter. The obligation and guilt she felt for the man she had married was gone. It was time to end this, once and for all.

She felt Jason behind her, sliding his hands onto her shoulders. He spoke softly in her ear, his voice showing his concern for her.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. You don't deserve this. I wish I could do something-"

She turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. This man was the one who always knew her. This man had always been there for her, even when she didn't deserve it. This man would be the one to claim his son before the night was through. She was more sure of that in that moment than ever.

She looked up at him, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her softly, his hand rubbing her back gently.

She looked into his eyes, seeing the concern and compassion he had for her. She also saw something she never really noticed before, but was too scared to even contemplate it. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Now, we end this, once and for all."

He nodded and stepped away from her, his hand catching hers before she could pull it away. He squeezed it reassuringly before leading her out the door and across the street, where their lives would soon be changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky sat back on the couch, towel covering his lower half. He leaned his head against the back cushion and closed his eyes sighing. He kept them open as he felt Sam's arms wrap around him from behind, her mouth moving along his shoulder, nipping and licking softly.

"Dinner should be here soon. I hope you like chinese," she said, licking around the shell of his ear.

He grunted, bringing his hand up to the back of her head, holding her against him. Her hands were moving slowly up and down his chest, her nails softly scraping as her mouth continued its assault on his ear and neck. Without warning, he grabbed her and pulled her over the back of the couch, landing in his lap. He looked down at her shocked expression and grinned, untying her robe slowly before leaning down and kissing her hard.

The knock on the door caught the attention of Sam. She gently pushed him off, slithering slowly off his lap, straightening her robe and walking over to the door, looking back at him with a wink.

"Hold that thought."

He growled and stood up, stalking her and grabbing her from behind, making her laugh. Lucky still holding her from behind she grabs her wallet from her purse by the door, opening it without looking up, Lucky devouring her neck.

"Thanks for the rush. How much do I owe you?" She's giggling from Lucky's ministrations, looking through her wallet, not even looking up to notice the two standing at the door, greasy bag in hand.

"Well, since you've taken my husband, I guess I get this," said Elizabeth as she stepped up to a stunned Sam and Lucky, still holding onto each other. Her hand moved so quickly Sam didn't have time to react, it connected to her cheek hard, the sound of the slap reverberating around them.

Lucky let go of Sam and stepped back, his eyes huge with surprise. He swallowed hard, moving his gaze from Jason to Elizabeth and back again.

"Elizabeth-"

She turned, fire in her eyes, interrupting his attempt at an excuse

"Shut up, Lucky! I don't want to hear it. I don't want any excuses or explanations."

Jason stood there, hands clenched into tight fists, fighting the urge to go over and beat the living daylights out of the idiot.

Sam was rubbing her cheek, glaring at Elizabeth.

"Get out! This is my house. Neither of you are welcome here." She tried to close the door on them, but Jason pushed it open, causing her to step back clumsily.

"I'll call the police!"

Elizabeth chuckled icily looking over at Lucky.

"They're already here." She walked in front of Lucky and looked up at him, disgust marring her features,"Port Charles finest, huh Lucky?"

Lucky looked anywhere but right at her. "Elizabeth, let me explain, please, I love-"

"Don't even finish that statement. You don't love me. You don't even know the meaning of the word."

He put his hands on his hips, his look turning angry. "And you do? What, holding out on me is your way of showing me how much you love me."

Elizabeth shook her head. Leave it to Lucky to blame his decisions on her.

"You know what, you are right. I wouldn't make love to you," Elizabeth took a deep breath before continuing, "I couldn't be intimate with you."

"Right, so what was I supposed to do? I'm a man, Elizabeth! I have needs, and you weren't fulfilling them."

Elizabeth laughed, softly at first. The laugh started getting louder and louder, and eventually, she was downright cackling. Jason walked over to her and grabbed her hand, trying to get her attention.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She looked up at him, laughter finally dying down, and that's when he noticed the tears. It was the first time since she saw them he saw any emotion out of her. He squeezed her hand, giving her strength. She wiped at her cheeks, nodding at him, letting him know she was alright.

Sam watched the display with disgust and rolled her eyes, mumbling.

"Give me a break."

Jason let go of Elizabeth's hand and walked over to Sam, his eyes ice cold, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't say anything right now if I were you."

"Don't threaten me, Jason. This is my home. You both are not welcome here!"

He moved closer to her, causing her to step back in fear. His eyes showing nothing but anger at her.

"Shut up, Sam," he yelled, then continued quietly, "you don't want to push me right now."

She snorted, "What are you going to do, Jason? We're not together anymore! Who I sleep with is none of your business!"

He moved even closer to her, causing her to step back even more until her back was against the wall. He was inches from you.

"Don't push me."

She saw the seriousness in his eyes and looked away, her arms folded protectively over her middle.

Jason stepped back, walking back over to Elizabeth, who was glaring at Sam. He took both of her hands in his, looking into her eyes.

"We don't have to do this now. I can take you home."

She shook her head and swallowed.

"No, this has to be done now. I have to do this."

"Okay. It's your call. You tell me when you want to leave, and we're out of here."

A small smile graced her lips as she nodded. She let go of his hands and turned back toward Lucky, who was breathing heavy in anger.

"You have a lot of nerve, Elizabeth. Getting all angry about me sleeping with Sam, when from the looks of things, you've been getting cozy with Morgan."

Elizabeth didn't look at him. She walked over to the window and looked out, trying to get her bearings.

"You're right, Lucky. Who am I to judge you? I've been lying to you too; about a lot of things." She continued looking out the window as she spoke.

"Like what? Like the fact that you're in love with Morgan?" he asked angrily, trying to bait her to take the responsibility of his shoulders.

She looked down and nodded slowly, turning around. She lifted her head and looked directly at Jason when she said it, leaving him no room to doubt.

"I'm in love with Jason. I have been for a long time."

Lucky screamed, "You bitch! You're going to stand there and judge me?"

She continued looking at Jason, noticing the tears welling in his eyes, shock evident in his otherwise stoic features.

"I have no right to judge you. I have done things I never ever thought I would do." Her voice was calm and clear, and Jason realized what she was about to do.

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?" Jason asked her, his breathing becoming labored. She was going to tell Lucky everything. He wanted her to be 100 sure it was what she wanted.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. She was going to do right by Jason. He was going to get his son. She turned and faced Lucky, determined to get it all out.

"The night of the blackout, I saw you with Maxie. Not once, not twice, but three times. In our home, you had sex with her. I was devestated. I had no where to go. I ended up on Jason's doorstep. Seemed he was in the same place I was. We comforted each other. We leaned on each other. We made love with each other."

The words hit Lucky like a freight train.

"You-you slept with Morgan all the way back then? And you never told me?!"

"I thought our marraige was over, Lucky. I came home the next morning and saw your note, telling me you were going to a NA meeting. I decided that telling you about it would only hurt your recovery. So I kept it from you."

Lucky snorted angrily,"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence."

She looked at him. "You're right. I didn't have any confidence in you at all. I felt like it was my responsibility to fix you. That's what everyone was telling me anyway."

Lucky looked up and took in a deep breath.

"Okay whatever, we've been through this. I screwed up, I got help."

She nodded, "You got help, for the baby. Not for me, your wife, or the little boy who calls you Daddy, but for the baby you thought was yours."

"What does it matter, Elizabeth? I got clean, that was what was important! I don't understand why you-" suddenly her words hit him. "What do you mean, 'thought' was mine?"

She said nothing, letting him process it himself.

His eyes grew big. He looked over at her, then at Jason.

"Jake is Jason's son?"

"Yes, he is Lucky. I kept it from everyone for months. I had a paternity test done as soon as Kelly said it was safe. Jason is Jake's father."


	7. Chapter 7

[i"Yes, he is Lucky. I kept it from everyone for months. I had a paternity test done as soon as Kelly said it was safe. Jason is Jake's father." [/i

Lucky stared at Elizabeth for what felt like hours before turning away. His fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were ghostly white. He spoke through his teeth, his eyes cast downward.

"You're lying. You are just saying all this to hurt me. You just want to get back at me for being with Sam." His tone was angry, but also pleading, as though he was trying to make what he was saying true.

Elizabeth swallowed back a lump in her throat and looked at Lucky. She tried to find the love in her heart for the boy she fell in love with, but she realized, it wasn't there anymore. All that was there was pity and obligation. She didn't want to do that to him, and she wanted better for herself. Jason may not love her the way she loved him, but at least she wouldn't be living a lie anymore.

"It's true, Lucky. Jake is Jason's son. I let everyone assume that he was yours after the paternity test, because I thought it was better if no one knew the truth. Jason was trying to put his relationship with Sam back together, and you were getting clean. I felt like there was no other choice."

"So what, you pitied me? You thought I wouldn't be able to handle the truth, so you kept lying to my face?!"

"I thought if I told you that I even slept with Jason, you would relapse! I didn't want that for you! The baby was the only reason you were getting clean!"

"I had a right to know!"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes you did. When Jason and I were stuck in the elevator after the hostage crisis, I told him the truth. I told him he was the father." She looked at Jason then, smiling as she remembered. "He was angry, I could tell, but his eyes; they were shining. I had thought he would be upset that he was the father, that everyone was right and he didn't want the responsibility or the problems it would cause with Sam, but he was happy. We decided to tell both of you as soon as we got out."

"I let you go Elizabeth. You were in that hospital bed, and I told you I was letting you go. You didn't say a word." His body was shaking in anger.

"Sam came to my room. She told me that she spoke to Jason and told him that she couldn't have children. I realized that Jason didn't tell her. I thought this was a sign that he couldn't hurt her like that, especially after what she told him-"

Sam walked over to them, hands on hips.

"So what? This is my fault now? Don't push the blame anyone else but yourself, Elizabeth!" She said her name as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Elizabeth looked at the woman and shook her head calmly.

"Oh I don't blame you at all, Sam. This was all my doing. I thought it would be too painful for you to find out I was carrying Jason's child, when you couldn't. I also knew that Jason felt obligated to me because of the baby, and I didn't want him to sacrifice his happiness out of some obligation. So I went back to Lucky, and I told Jason that we were getting remarried and I wanted Lucky to raise our child. He agreed reluctantly. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but he did it because I asked him to."

"So, what you are saying is, you didn't marry me again out of love. You married me so you could give Jason an out! Jason didn't want you, just the baby, so you decided to use my love for you as an out for him!" Lucky was screaming and pounding his fists in the air.

Tears were streaming down Elizabeth's face as she looked at him.

Lucky glared at Jason, who stood silently, taking in everything Elizabeth had just confessed.

"So what now, Elizabeth? You wanna leave me? And go where? It's not like Morgan over here wants you."

Sam laughed bitterly.

"Poor Elizabeth, all alone now."

"That's enough, Sam," was the first thing they'd heard from Jason in a few minutes. He didn't look at her, just issued the warning without raising his voice.

"Oh come on, Jason. You can't honestly tell me you are still falling for this crap-"

He looked at her then, his eyes glazed over with that icy glare he would normally give to his business rivals.

"I said that's enough. You have no idea what you are talking about."

Lucky shook his head at Jason.

"You've wanted this to happen. You always hated that she chose me over you and this was your revenge. Pass your kid off as mine, let me believe that I had a family then rip it out from under me! This was your ultimate revenge-"

"Dammit Lucky, that's enough! If I even thought I had a choice, it would've been him a long time ago! It would have always been him!"

"Elizabeth," Jason whispered, looking at her in awe.

She turned to him, nibbling roughly on her bottom lip.

"From the moment you saved me at Jakes, you've had a piece of my heart. I walked away from you so many times, not because I didn't love you, because I was scared of what I felt for you. It was so intense. You are the only one who took the time to know the real me, to see me for who I am, not who you want me to be. I thought our chance was lost when I walked out of the penthouse. The night we were together, everything I have ever felt for you came back full force, and it's just gotten stronger. I love you, Jason. I thought I was sparing you the obligation of being with me for the baby's sake. I lied to Lucky about a lot of things, not just Jake. I couldn't love him anymore, not when my whole heart belonged to you." She looked down and turned toward Lucky. "I tried to fix you by letting you believe you were Jake's father. I had been told so many times that it was my responsibility to take care of you and make sure you didn't fall again. I'm done Lucky. I can't be the girl I was when I was 15. I am a grown woman now with two boys who need me. I don't have the energy to fix you anymore. I'll have the anullment papers drawn up tomorrow." She walked over to the door, Jason following somewhat in a daze. She turned and looked at him, sobbing, "I'm sorry." She ran out the door then, slamming it behind her.

Jason watched as the door slammed, his head dropping in front of him. She loved him this whole time, and he was too stupid to realize it. He thought she was still in love with Lucky. Why else would she stay with him after everything he did, especially after the way he treated her when Jake was kidnapped. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. He wasn't known for showing his feelings, and he'd be damned if he showed them in front of these two.

"You two deserve each other. Stay away from Elizabeth and those boys." he looked up at both of them, a warning in his eyes, "they are none of your concern anymore."

"You don't have any right to tell me to stay way, Morgan! I'm the only father either of those boys have known."

Jason nodded. "Well now they'll have me."

He walked out the door, not waiting for a response from either of them. He ran down the stairs to try to catch up with Elizabeth. When he got to the street, looking both ways, she was gone. He sat on the curb and thought about where she could've gone. He doubted she would go back to her grandmother's house. She was too upset to face her or the boys.

He got up, deciding that if he had to check all over Port Charles to find her, he would. He had to.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter popped into my head after days of just going blank. LOL.

Carly makes me crazy at times. There are times when I just love her and there are times when all I want to do is throw her through a window. But an alliance, maybe not friendship, between her and Elizabeth has always appealed to me.

Hope you enjoy!

Carly was walking slowly along the docks, taking in the late summer air. She had a hard day at work and, since Sonny had the boys, and Jax was still working, she decided to relieve some of her stress with a nice walk. As she strode down the stairs, a noise brought her attention to the benches, where she found a crying Elizabeth.

Stopping, she stood there for a minute, contemplating whether or not she should go over and check on the woman. Granted, she could do without her, but she looked so miserable. With a roll of her eyes, she let her conscious guide her, and strolled over to the bench, where the crying woman was leaning forward, staring at the water, her face drenched in tears.

Looking around for anyone, she hesitantly reached out to the crying woman, touching her shoulder. Elizabeth jumped at the contact, turning quickly to see who it was, fear in her eyes. Carly jumped back, pulling her hand from her as if it were burned.

Elizabeth sat back, sighing relieved. She held her chest as she sniffled.

"Carly, it's just you."

Carly nodded, "Yeah. Um listen, not that I care or anything, but you really shouldn't be out here alone at night, it's not safe."

Elizabeth laughed sadly, "I know I've heard that before."

Looking around nervously, Carly was struggling to find something to say.

"Yeah, well, not that I care or anything, because I don't...I could care less...but, well you look so pitiful...are you alrig-"

"You were right Carly."

Carly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her hands crossing in front of her.

"Of course I was. About what?"

Elizabeth kept looking out at the water, her voice monotone as she spoke.

"About me. I am no good. I just hurt anyone who comes in contact with me. I deserve all the pain I'm getting now. I deserve everything."

Carly bit the inside of her lip. Normally, she would jump at the chance to agree with everything Elizabeth just said, but something told her it wouldn't help matters any.

"I like it better when I'm insulting you and you fight back. This is just isn't the same," Carly whined.

Elizabeth continued, her hands wringing roughly in her lap.

"I didn't want to hurt him. At first I thought it was because he wanted to get back with Sam, so I kept quiet. Even Sonny and you said that I would be ruining his life. Then there was Lucky and everyone was telling me that it was my job to fix him. He saved me after the rape, now I had to save him, again."

Carly looked at the shattered woman, confused at her babbling.

"But these feelings wouldn't go away. I thought it was because of the baby, because I was carrying his child that these feelings just came back to life. I realized that they never really left. I've always loved him."

Carly sat down, and reluctantly started patting her shoulder. She knew she was no good at this, especially with someone she really didn't like. Now she was stuck listening to the ramblings of the Muffin face.

"Yeah, so you love Lucky, you got remarried. What's the beef?"

Elizabeth shook her head, seemingly oblivious to Carly.

"When I finally told him, I turned around and took it away. His father just died, and I went and asked him to let Lucky raise his child. I did that to him! All he's ever done was save me, and I took away his child!" Her voice was louder now, as if she was yelling at herself, berating herself.

Carly's eyes grew wide as realization set in. She stopped patting her shoulder and stook stock still, glaring at the other woman.

"You mean to tell me that Jason is Jake's father? And you asked him to give him up?!"

Elizabeth nodded. "I did. Even after he had asked me to marry him, twice. Well, not really asked, more like told me to marry him. But, I couldn't Carly. He loved Sam, and I wasn't going to be a regret for him. I didn't want him to marry me out of obligation. And I thought the boys would be safer if Lucky was Jake's father. He would never be a target for Jason's enemies. But every time I saw him, it ate at me that I was denying him his right as a father. Everytime I would have a family moment with Lucky, my stomach would turn thinking that Jason was the one who belonged there. I love him so much, and I was willing to give him up so he could be happy with Sam. I ached for him. The more I saw him, the more in love with him I got. He saved my life, and Jakes. He brought our son home. He's everything to me, and all I've done is cause him more and more pain. And for what? So Lucky wouldn't go back to drugs? So he can hop into bed with Sam because I wasn't ready to be intimate with him? I couldn't let him touch me, not when my heart was with Jason. I failed. I failed to fulfill my promise to Jason. I failed to give Jake and Cameron a happy family. Because of me, Lucky is sleeping wth Sam, and Jason probably hates me because I broke my promise." She then broke down in sobs.

Carly shook her head as she processed all of this. Jason was Jake's father. Elizabeth asked him to give him up and let Lucky raise him for his safety. Elizabeth remarried Lucky so he would stay clean and the boys would have a family. She didn't sleep with Lucky, so Lucky found a bed-buddy with Sam. Elizabeth is really in love with Jason. Okay, now her head hurt.

On the one hand, she could really lay into Elizabeth for the pain she had caused Jason. To take away his son is the cruelest thing she could think of. Of course, Jason did agree to it, so he must have agreed it was for the best. Then again, he always did have a soft spot for the Muffin. But even so, he never would have gone along if he didn't truely believe Jake would be safer with Lucky. She shook her head and chuckled. A mouse wouldn't be safe around her dumbass cousin. She looked over at the woman beside her and studied her. She always had animosity toward her, and part of her was never really sure why. She knew she hated the way she would volley between Lucky and Jason, and never understood why she would ever choose Lucky over Jason, but really, that was no reason to hate her. When she walked out on Jason after Sonny's 'death' fiasco, she kind of understood where she was coming from, not that she would ever tell anyone that. And she herself kept her child from his father because she feared for his safety. Not that she could even compare the two, because AJ was a drunk, but, living the life that she lives now, with her kids, she could kind of understand why Elizabeth would be wary of that kind of life for her kids.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. Why was she even thinking of helping this Muffin face out? Shouldn't she be railing her with insults, telling her to stay away from Jason, threatening her? Looking over at the crying woman, she realized she just couldn't do it. Elizabeth was obviously in a lot of pain, and reluctant though she may be, she surprisingly wanted to help her out.

Taking in a deep breath, she stood up, facing Elizabeth, and placed her hand on her hips.

"Well Muffin, we can't sit out here all night while you hash out all your dirty laundry. Why don't I take you somewhere, and we'll have a cup of coffee? Or maybe alcohol might be an even better idea! I can sure use a belt."

Elizabeth looked surprisingly up at the woman.

"Carly, why would you want to help me? I just told you everything I have done, how I've hurt Jason. Why aren't you screaming at me?"

Carly shrugged, "I don't like what you did, but I know Jason. He doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do. As mad as I am that you even asked him to give up his child, he still agreed, which obviously means he feels very strongly for you-"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Carly, he cares about me because we're friends-"

"Man, how dense can you be?" Carly shook her head incredulously.

"Maybe if you two stopped doing what you think is best for the other, and actually told each other how you felt, then you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

Elizabeth looked down at her hands.

"It doesn't matter now. I've done so much damage, I don't know if he could ever forgive me."

"Jason can surprise you with what he can forgive. Hell, look at me. As for Lucky, if he is stupid enough to get into bed with that slutty leach, then he deserves to lose everything."

Elizabeth nodded, taking in her words. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, breathing in the night air.

Carly watched the woman and actually felt her heart go out to her. She decided, in that moment, that they might not be best friends anytime soon, but they both love Jason. Carly was happily married to Jax. She had a beautiful family. It was time that Jason had his. If that meant little Prissy Muffin Face, so be it. She held out her hand.

"Come on. Coffee's on me. What do you say?"

Elizabeth looked at the outstretched hand and smiled. Carly could've blasted her for everything, but surprisingly she didn't. She was actually being kind, and Elizabeth appreciated that. She took the other woman's hand and got up from the bench, walking toward Kellys.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long to update. Real life has a way of keeping me from important things, like fanfic! LOL

Enjoy.

He had been looking for Elizabeth for hours. It was really late, and he was really starting to get worried. She ran out of Sam's apartment so upset, he didn't know what her state of mind was. He ran down the steps on the docks looking back and forth, and saw nothing. His head fell forward, his eyes closed. He knew he couldn't stop until he found her. He had to make things right.

His cell phone ringing brought him out of his brooding. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Carly, this is not a good time."

"Oh, I think you will change your mind when you hear who I have with me right now."

Jason's brows furrowed in confusion, his hand on his hip.

"Who?"

"Why don't you come to Elizabeth's old studio, and you'll find out?"

"The old studio? What are you doing there? What's going on Carly?"

"Are you going to sit there and fire questions at me, or are you going to get your butt over here? I promise, it'll be worth your time."

Jason sighed and shook his head. What the hell was Carly doing at Elizabeth's old studio? Why the hell does she want him to meet her there?

"Just don't do anything. I'll be there in a minute."

Carly smiled as she closed her phone, then looked over at the sleeping Elizabeth on the couch. She was curled up in a ball, her face still red and puffy from her earlier tears.

She walked and sat on the arm of the couch, watching her. The poor woman had poured her heart out to Carly, giving her a blow by blow description of the year from hell she'd experienced. She shook her head at the stupidity that is Lucky Spencer. The fact that she was blood-related to him made her sick to her stomach.

She sat and wondered again why she hadn't ripped into Elizabeth. Normally, she would be berating her, telling the Muffin Face she knew she was no good for Jason. She would be warning her away from her best friend, telling her she's done leading Jason around by the nose. She would be blasting her, getting in her face and loving every minute of it.

Something stopped her. Maybe it was the genuine pain on the other woman's face. She realized that, even though Elizabeth had lied for months to everyone, she was killing herself on the inside. There was nothing Carly could say to her that Elizabeth hadn't already said to herself. If she were totally honest with herself, she respected her a little more. Carly does things for Carly. Everything Elizabeth did was for her boys, and she believed, for Jason. For that, and that alone, she had to respect her.

She heard a key sliding in the door and turned, watching as Jason poked his head in before going inside. His eyes immediately went to the sleeping form on the couch. Without saying a word, he walked toward her, only to be stopped by Carly.

"Carly, don't do this. I need to talk to her," Jason said, a warning in his eyes.

"Shhhh. Let her sleep. She's had a rough night. Besides, I have a few things I need to clear up with you first." Her voice was low, but firm. Her hands rested on her hips, an eyebrow peckered, letting Jason no in no uncertain terms that she had a bone or two to pick with him.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth, noticing her tear-stained cheeks. He realized that Carly was right, she needed to rest. He looked back at Carly, who looked ready to ring his neck and wondered why she was here with Elizabeth and what they had talked about. He nodded at her and stepped aside, motioning toward the hallway so they can have a conversation without disturbing Elizabeth.

Giving Jason a look, she walked past him and out the door, watching as he closed the door behind him quietly, then turned toward her, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. He started to say something, only to have her interrupt him.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jake was yours? I cannot believe you kept this from me for this long. And to top it off, I had to hear it from Elizabeth of all people? And what is this about Lucky and Sam together? Why the hell am I the last to know about anything? I mean it Jason, I'm really disappointed that you-"

"Carly!" Jason grabbed her shoulders, shouting slightly to get the woman to stop.

"What?!" Carly yelled. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears, clearly upset that Jason hadn't confided in her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I know how you get when you think you are trying to help me. You would've gone and done something crazy and I couldn't deal with that. I made the decision to go along with Elizabeth and have Lucky raise Jake. I did it so him and Cameron and Elizabeth would be safe. I didn't want my life touching them."

Carly shook her head and closed her eyes as he spoke.

"That's not the only reason, and you know it."

Jason looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Carly rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Elizabeth asked and you agreed. You did it for her."

Jason let out an exasperated breath. "Carly I'm not going to argue with you about Elizabeth. She wanted her boys safe, and I couldn't argue with that-"

Carly waved his comment off with a flick of her hand.

"Oh cut the crap. I know all about that. I even understand it. But you cannot tell me that you didn't do it because you love that woman in there, and you would do anything to make her happy."

"Carly, I know you don't like her-"

"Just say it, already Jason. Because if there's one thing I am sure of, that woman is in love with you. She's turning herself inside out because she thinks she's ruined any chance she had with you. She married my jackass cousin just so you didn't feel obligated. She put up with all of his crap just so you could be happy. What the hell are you going to do about it?"

Jason stood there staring at Carly, his mouth open in shock. Was his hearing going, or did he just hear Carly defending Elizabeth to him? Was he losing his mind? Her punch to his arm brought him out of his shocked state.

"Answer me, dammit! What are you going to do about it? Because from where I'm sitting, there's only one thing to do. Claim your family, and tell that woman that you love her and want a life with her, and do it now!"

"This is Elizabeth we are talking about right? You don't like Elizabeth."

Carly shrugged. "I understand her better."

"So you are okay with this."

Carly drew in a deep breath and let it out.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's not as bad as I thought she was. She has made mistakes, and she will be getting a lot of crap for it when this all comes out. I understand her a little better than I did. I found her on the docks and she was so upset she just blurted out everything. I wanted to blast her Jason. Just let her have it." She shrugged. "I couldn't. Nothing I would've said would've been any worse than what she herself is saying to herself. She's beating herself up for all of it. We may not ever be bestest buddies, but there is one thing that I realized we do have in common; we both love you. The difference is, she's in love with you. And I know that you would never agree to give up your child if you didn't love her just the same. So for once, I am the bigger person. Go to her Jason. Go to her and finally be happy." Her eyes were pleading.

Jason looked at her, noticing her sincerity. He still wasn't sure exactly what happened to make Carly change her mind, but he wasn't going to push. He pulled her to him, hugging her.

"Thank you for understanding Carly."

Carly squeezed him for a moment, pulling away quickly. She raised a finger and pointed at him, scoldingly.

"Don't think you are off the hook, Mister. I'm still plenty ticked at you for keeping this from me. But we'll settle up later. Go in there and claim what's yours, or I will kick your butt."

Jason chuckled softly and nodded.

Carly nodded satisfied. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes." She kissed him on the cheek and left him standing there.

Jason took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He still couldn't wrap his mind around Carly being supportive of Elizabeth, but he'd sort that out later. There were more important things to deal with, and it was on the other side of that door. He opened it slowly and walked inside, ready to claim his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason walked back into the studio and over to the couch. Elizabeth's eyes were closed, her legs curled up to her chest, her head resting against the arm of the couch. She was sound asleep, and Jason knew it had been a long time since that had happened.

He pulled a stool over near the couch and sat down, his eyes never leaving the woman on the couch. He watched her breath evenly, how her head was laying on her hand. She seemed peaceful, and Jason didn't know if he should break that spell.

He had learned a lot of things in the past few hours. Elizabeth and Lucky's marraige had been in trouble for a long time. Elizabeth had not been intimate with Lucky since they'd been married. Lucky had turned to Sam. All of that had shocked him. There was one thing, however, that just wouldn't stop running through his brain: Elizabeth loved him. She loved Jason. She married Lucky, not because she wanted a life with him, because she wanted Jason to be free to be with Sam. She honestly thought that he would be happy without her or the boys in his life. She loved him. She was willing to live in a miserable marraige just so Jason could be free. What Elizabeth had forgotten was that Jason felt free with her.

Jason knew that Elizabeth was blaming herself for everything. Carly was right about her punishing herself more than anyone else could. He also knew that it would take a lot to convince her that she was wrong; that he wanted her and the boys in his life. He wanted to make a family with her and really try. She had no clue just how much he loved her for her, not just because she was the mother of his child. He was determined to change that.

His thoughts were interrupted by movements on the couch. He looked up only to find Elizabeth staring at him, her eyes holding a shocked expression.

He stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting close to her. He reached down and moved a stray hair off of her cheek. Her hand came up and caught his, holding it against her face. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

Finally, the silence was broken by her soft voice.

"I'm sorry."

Jason swallowed a lump in his throat. The love he felt for this woman, the love that he had suppressed and forced to the back of his mind and heart, was engulfing him, filling his body with a warmth that had not been there in years.

"I don't want you sorry. I don't want you hurt."

Elizabeth's eyes instantly filled with tears at his words. They brought her back to a day in the park. The day she chose Lucky over him. She sat up and started to speak, only to be interrupted by him.

"I know you don't know what you are to me. Let me fix that right now."

He shifted nervously on the couch, his hand grabbing hers firmly. She'd never really seen him nervous before. She watched as he took in a deep breath and let it out before bringing his head up and looking at her.

"I love you. I don't think there was ever a time when I didn't. When you walked out on me, I guess I shut that part of my heart off. I jumped into a relationship with someone else because it was easier to lie to myself about what losing you did to me than facing it. We reconnected, which is something I never thought would happen. Then, we came together one night. It started out as the two of us leaning on each other. It ended up just being about the two of us. Everything I felt for you came rushing back into me. I..I tried to make it work with Sam, but..but it could never work. She wasn't you. She never was. And once I had you, even though it was just for that one night, I couldn't let go."

Tears were streaming down her face, his words flooding her with warmth. He reached up and wiped the tears from one side of her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek softly. His eyes never left hers as he continued.

"When you came to the penthouse after I was released and said that I could spend time with you and the boys, I was so happy. The more we met up, the more I wanted it permanently. I love those boys so much, Elizabeth. Jake is this perfect mixture of the two of us, and he was created in love. Cameron has snuck his way into my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way. He's a beautiful boy, Elizabeth. I love him just as much as Jake and I think of him as my own."

She stayed quiet as she listened to his words, trying to absorb all of what he was saying.

He swallowed again, unable to keep his emotions in check as he normally would have. He needed to get through this. He wanted her, and was determined to convince her of that.

"It's not just about the boys. It's about you and me, and what we are to each other. I have never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. I want to have a life with you. I want to raise those boys together with you. I want a family with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning and fall asleep the same way. I love you, Elizabeth." His voice cracked, his words coming out in whispers from the lump in his throat.

Elizabeth saw the truth in his eyes and was awed.

"Jason, after everything I've done to you, how can you still love me? I've hurt you worse than anyone else in your life. I took your son from you. I gave him to someone else. I promised you he would have a good life and a family and I broke that promise-"

"No, you didn't." He stopped her babbling and held her face in his hands, his own inches from hers.

"You didn't break that promise because it will come true. Jake and Cameron will have a family, and they will be happy and loved. We will give them that. You wanted Jake safe from the dangers of my life, and I can't blame you for that. You wanted to keep our son safe, Elizabeth. I know that nothing has really changed about my life. I know that there is danger, but I swear to you, I will do everything I can to keep my business away from you and the boys."

Elizabeth smiled through her tears, her hands moving up to cover his on her face. She blinked away more tears so her eyes could focus on his.

"I believe you will do everything in your power to keep us safe. I trust you, Jason. I love you too, so much."

In the next moment, his lips her on hers, kissing her with everything he was feeling. She reciprocated with equal emotion, both of them holding on to each other tightly. The kiss seemed to go on forever, neither one wanting to stop, even if it was to breathe. When the need for air finally one out, they both pulled away just slightly, their foreheads resting against each other's.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, seeing a peace and happiness in them that warmed her to the core. She smiled softly, reaching down and grabbing his hand before standing up. She turned to look at him, her smile getting wider.

"Let's get our boys and go home."

Jason took in her words, knowing the meaning behind them. She didn't need to explain, he saw it in her eyes. He was taking his family home. Things would need to be changed, security would need to be tightened. His bedroom needed to be totally redone. None of that mattered in that moment. His family was coming home.


	11. Conclusion

Jason took a look around the penthouse and had to chuckle. Toys were scattered everywhere. Chuggin Charlie was parked right next to the fireplace, where his motorcycles lay along the floor next to it. There was what appeared to be a castle half-way through construction right next to the coffee table, loose lego pieces strewn all around the floor. On top of the table lay an empty potato chip bag. There were teddy bears and pacifiers resting on the couch.

He walked over to his desk and picked up a baby blanket from the back of his chair, holding the soft fabric in his hands and smiling. His eyes turned toward the top of the desk, where he found a purse that had been recently dropped, zipper open. Laughing softly to himself, he reached over and zipped it up, then placed it on the corner so it can be found easily next time it was needed.

The place was a mess. A complete and utter shambles. Anyone coming in here would never even imagine that this would be the home of one of Port Charles' most notorius hitmen. He smiled slightly. He wouldn't have it any other way.

A squeal from upstairs caught his attention and he climbed the stairs quickly, racing toward the hall bathroom, only to be faced with a very wet fiance.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to keep his laughter in check. Cam was sitting in the tub, shampoo in his hair, laughing and splashing, pointing toward his mother playfully.

She looked up at him and glared playfully.

"Cam decided that Mommy needed a bath with him."

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, a smile forming on his lips. The front of her shirt was soaked, along with the tops of her jeans. To him, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Cam, you missed a spot," he said, pointing to the bottom of her pants playfully, making the little boy giggle and splash harder.

She approached him with an evil gleam in her eye, causing him to step back into the hallway, his hands up in surrender. Her gleam suddenly turned into a sweet smile, as she wrapped her wet arms around his middle, rubbing her wet shirt all over his.

"Hey!"

She giggled. "Oh no! Did I get you wet too?" She asked with fake innocence.

"Elizabeth!" He groaned. It wasn't so much that his clothes were getting wet from her, it was more from the fact that she was rubbing against him so deliciously that he was finding it hard to focus.

Their banter was interrupted by a loud Spinelli, who was holding Jake up in the air as he walked down the hallway, making airplane noises from his mouth. Elizabeth pulled away and they both watched as their son giggled while the young man had him in the air. Elizabeth chuckled and walked back into the bathroom to finish helping Cam in the bath.

As Elizabeth rinsed off Cam, Jason took the opportunity to drink them all in: The young computer hacker, who was giggling and joking as his hands were up in the air, making the baby fly; the infant, who was laughing and squealing, with his clear blue eyes and his mother's smile; the young boy, who, at that moment, was being wrapped in a fluffy white towel, his hair curly and messy on top of his head from the quick towel-drying; the woman who held his heart for so many years, wrapping the boy in the towel, then turning to catch the flying baby so she could bathe him as well. This was all his; his family. He never thought he could be this happy.

He walked into Jake's room, finding Elizabeth at the changing table, getting Jake undressed for his nightly bath. He walked behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

She smiled and sighed, leaning back into him.

"Hey, what's all this for?"

"Thank you."

She turned to face him, the baby suddenly finding his feet very interesting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"For what?"

"For all of this. For giving me my family. The five of us. It's more than I ever thought I would have. And it's all because of you."

She smiled, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"You deserved it a long time ago, Jason. We're all in this together. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He leaned down and kissed her again, his lips lingering softly on hers for a moment. A squeal from the changing table interrupted them. They both turned and saw their youngest son trying to stick his whole foot in his mouth, and they both laughed.

It wasn't perfect. There were guards on them wherever they went. Lucky and Sam were still a problem. Lucky was stalling on the annulment proceedings, and Sam was trying her darndest to evoke some revenge. The problem was, she was always caught before anything happened. Jason had mentioned to Elizabeth that if she continued, Sam would have to be dealt with "permanently." While normally Elizabeth would never condone anything like that, she had had enough of Sam's interference. From what they heard, Lucky and Sam never saw each other again. He did, however, have a touching reunion with his former flame, Miss Maxie Jones. Elizabeth was happy, though, and relieved that Lucky was no longer her concern. She had everything she wanted and needed in that penthouse, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

So there they were: the Morgan Family; Jason, Elizabeth, Cam, Jake, and, of course, Spinelli.


End file.
